This invention relates generally to improved hand tools for pulling weeds from the earth.
Various types of tools have been proposed in the past for digging or pulling weeds from the earth. For example, one such tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,773, in which an elongated tool shank having the cross-section essentially of an angle iron is cut off at its end in a manner forming two diverging prongs adapted to be received at opposite side of the stem or other lower portion of a weed. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,929, there are provided two prongs between which a weed is receivable, and in this case having a third sharp prong therebetween for piercing into and holding the weed. Other patents showing devices having prongs of various types which may be used for engaging and pulling a weed are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,614, 1,079,619, 3,065,015, 2,194,336, 2,843,359, 1,902,705, 2,164,373, and 2,017,436, and French Pat. No. 336678 issued Mar. 15, 1904.
One disadvantage of all of these prior weed pulling tools of which I am aware results from their formation in a manner such that they can not grip and retain a weed between the prongs effectively enough to attain positive control of the weed by the tool for bodily removal of the weed in its entirety from the earth. Because of this deficiency, the tool may either unintentionally cut off the weed at the stem location, leaving the roots in the ground, or tend to slip away from proper engagement with the weed and leave the weed in the ground. Further, the prior tools have inherently tended to disturb an excessive amount of the soil around the weed, in a manner rendering it extremely difficult if not impossible to pull only the weed from the earth leaving adjacent grass or plants unaffected and in place.